Оттепель
by Summer Wine 1
Summary: Что это было? Выходка Мориарти, или он все же умер? Шерлок ступает на путь расследования, сходя с пути самоуничтожения.
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Я одинок? Да он сам одинок! Кто у него есть? Женатый Джон, странноватая Молли и глупая старуха-домработница? Браво, Шерлок, это то, что надо. Лучше быть одному, чем с этими жалкими существами.  
Гаденыш строит из себя не пойми что.  
Близится Рождество, и я отмечу его здесь, сидя у камина и глотая посредственный виски. Тем временем Шерлок будет пить дешевое шампанское, не обращая внимания на его кислый вкус, и насмехаться над неудачными фразами гостей.  
А пока... Пока что над Лондоном нависает влажный туман, снегом и не пахнет, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как ждать новостей из парламента.  
- Срочная корреспонденция, - о, я и не слышал, как она вошла.  
А вот и новости.  
- Оставь на столе, - не глядя в ее сторону, бросаю я.  
- Вы должны расписаться, - я слышу в ее голосе улыбку. Ты себе даже не представляешь, каких усилий мне сейчас стоит подыматься с кресла и тащиться в прихожую.  
Отпустив курьера, я сажусь на диван в гостиной и вскрываю конверт. «Срочной почтой» оказывается приглашение на Рождественскую благотворительную акцию для детских домов. В конце любезно указан расчетный счет, на который можно перечислить деньги, и адрес, на случай, если я вдруг захочу сделать пожертвования другого рода.  
Отлично. Как всегда, вымогательство на каждом шагу. Но благотворительность — мое второе имя, поэтому я с улыбкой выписываю чек на двадцать тысяч и велю перечислить деньги в фонд.

Напиток густой, вязкий. Слишком много сахара, зачем-то добавлено молоко, хотя Молли знает, что я пью черный кофе.  
Смотрю в удаляющуюся спину, облизывая липкие губы.  
Мои черви приподнимают головы.  
Я неслышно ставлю чашку на стол, взглянув вслед Молли еще раз. Она как раз собирается скрыться из виду.  
- Сучка стала тебя игнорировать? Ты чувствуешь, что никому не нужен? Так обрати, наконец, на меня внимание!  
Я поворачиваю голову и мрачно смотрю на Мориарти. Он сидит на столе, болтая свешенными ногами, и игриво смотрит мне в глаза.  
Внутри все неприятно сжимается — черви сплетаются в тугой комок.  
- Ты видел меня. Ты видел, ты знаешь, что я жив, но почему не делаешь ничего?  
- Вранье. Ты умер. Жалкая шутка какого-то идиота, - холодно отвечаю я, смерив Мориарти презрительным взглядом.  
Он наклоняет голову вбок.  
- И тебе не хотелось бы узнать, какого? Ты так и будешь браться за скучнейшие дела, вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то стоящим?  
- Единственное, чего бы мне не хотелось — так это тратить время на тебя.  
Я просыпаюсь, ощущая во рту омерзительный сладкий привкус. Когда язык отрывается от неба, я чувствую на нем кусочки наполовину переваренной пищи.  
Открываю слипшиеся глаза. Подушка вся в блевотине. Хорошо, что я предусмотрительно лег на бок.  
В последнее время становится все тяжелее... Тяжелее сдерживаться. Перерывы становятся все короче, а мысль «я могу себе позволить в этот раз» все чаще приходит в мою голову.  
Пора переломаться. Я выдержу это. Не в первый раз. Тем более, мне известно, чем можно облегчить страдания.  
Чертова блевотина. Чертово все.  
Даже не попросишь миссис Хадсон здесь убраться. Она быстро доложит Майкрофту, что здесь происходит.  
Как же бесит эта опека! Какое вам до меня вообще дело?  
- Твоя смерть разобьет мне сердце, - вслух передразниваю я, - тьфу.  
Боль потихоньку и незаметно нарастает. Вот я ее не чувствовал — а вот она уже тут как тут.  
Словно костный мозг болит.  
Нет, я не могу сейчас начать, прежде нужно убрать весь беспорядок и подготовить стратегические запасы.  
Под соседней подушкой вибрирует мобильник. Я вытираю руки об край одеяла, затем тянусь за телефоном.  
За окном слышится сирена скорой помощи. Это утро и так кажется мне беспокойным, а если добавить легкую паранойю, вызванную тяжелейшим наркотическим похмельем, то мое состояние можно назвать близким к панике.  
Я знаю, что дом пуст, но слышу шаги, а когда опускаю ноги на пол, то чувствую вибрацию, ощущаю, как чьи-то ноги, где-то в другой комнате, прогибают старый паркет.  
Как избавиться от этого чувства? У меня есть ответ, но он мне не подходит. Нужно искать другой выход.  
Я бы прочел пришедшее сообщение, но не решился даже взглянуть на экран, на котором виден не только отправитель, но и текст.  
Я не могу сейчас ничего читать, ничего говорить, я не могу даже ничего думать, что уж там.  
Немного героина, чтобы только добраться до аптеки и убрать в спальне.  
Я встаю с постели и бреду к шкафу, еле передвигая ноги.  
Достав ключ от тумбочки, я возвращаюсь и открываю ее. Грязная ложка, хиленький пакетик с порошком и пузырек с кислотой летят прямо на простыни.  
Запереть. Быстрее.  
Спрятать ключ, сходить на кухню за аптечкой...  
Миссис Хадсон завтра вернется, а у нее ни одной инсулинки, не говоря уж об остальных шприцах, которые разошлись у меня первыми.  
Все равно буду в аптеке.  
Упаковка пуста. Черт, как я не заметил в прошлый раз? Мне казалось, там минимум две оставалось.  
Сквозь зубы чертыхаясь, я отрываю кусочек ваты от рулона, захлопываю аптечку и отправляю ее обратно в шкафчик.  
Который час?  
Не смотри на время. Не думай о нем. Это не поможет.  
Но глаза сами обращаются к окну, и я определяю время.  
Десять сорок пять. Не меньше и не больше. Ну, максимальная погрешность — минута.  
Заперев за собой спальню, я становлюсь у кровати на четвереньки, затем извлекаю из-под нее вчерашний шприц. Выглядит не очень, но если я его вымою и протру спиртом, то он определенно будет выглядеть сногсшибательно.  
Покончив с приготовлением шприца, я забираю ингредиенты и инструменты, затем иду на кухню — варить. Самое нелюбимое мое занятие. Тот самый момент, когда ты на грани. Ты видишь его, он так близко, но ничего не можешь сделать.  
Быстрее. Покончить со всем быстрее.  
К черту чистые руки, к черту перчатки.  
Вату отправляю в закипевшую жидкость. Втягиваю ее в шприц.  
Убрав все следы преступления, я возвращаюсь к себе в спальню со шприцем в руке.  
Последний укол. Последний.  
Я смотрю на него, он у меня на ладони. Такой красивый. Такой соблазнительный.  
«Вмажь меня», - говорит он.  
Черви внутри меня дрожат от предвкушения. Если они довольны, значит, я делаю что-то не так. Я что-то делаю не так.  
Давай, ты же можешь, ты ведь Шерлок Холмс, у тебя должно хватить воли...  
Я закрываю ладонь, опускаю ее, чтобы только на него не смотреть. Кожа влажнеет, и он, кажется, вот-вот выскользнет из моей руки.  
Просто покончи с ним сейчас, это не так уж трудно. Ты делал вещи и посложнее.  
Порыв все-таки выпустить дозу в воздух и высыпать оставшийся порошок в унитаз длится всего мгновение.  
Я не справлюсь. Я не справлюсь. Я не смогу остановить себя, слишком поздно для этого.  
Еще одно сообщение. Зачем? Оно сбивает меня с толку! Я тут борюсь с собой, между прочим.  
Шутливые мысли отвлекают меня от влажного шприца в моей ладони, я все же беру с кровати телефон и смотрю на экран.  
«У Мэри выкидыш. Будь с ним ласков. МХ»  
С кем? С выкидышем?  
Я смеюсь сквозь мелкую дрожь, бьющую мое тело; смеюсь, чувствуя, как крупные капли пота стекают по моей спине.

Высокие окна в коридорах суда нехотя впускают в помещение угасающие лучи солнца. Здесь, наверное, никогда не бывает по-настоящему светло.  
Тяжелые двери зала закрываются за мной, и я иду по плитам, слыша эхо своих шагов.  
i- Просто поговори с ним, Шерлок! Та информация, которую он может предоставить, вероятно, ускорит процесс в разы./i  
Ключевое слово — вероятно, - мрачно отвечаю я про себя Майкрофту. Это была его идея — отправить меня к кому-то, кто в свое время имел доступ к архивам Мориарти. Меня не пустят к этому человеку, но у него хороший адвокат. Я наблюдал за ней — дама без особых заморочек, свое дело знает. Не замужем, детей нет, болезней не наблюдается, в детстве переболела оспой — на лице пара незаметных ямочек. Шотландка, судя по акценту и нетипично приятной, как для англичанки, внешностью. Сдержанные улыбки и поверхностный, но все же присутствующий контроль над эмоциями обезоруживают даже судью. Я видел это по его бесстрастным глазам.  
Возможно, мне удастся поговорить с тем, кто мне нужен, хотя бы с помощью покладистой мисс Милтон.  
Пока заседание закончится, я успею выйти покурить.  
Уже стоя на улице, я понимаю, что слегка ошибся со временем, так как рядом со мной вдруг материализуется Мэдисон Милтон.  
- Будет дождь, - грустно замечает она, дважды постучав по асфальту металлическим кончиком клетчатого зонта-трости.  
Я удивленно обращаю к ней свой взгляд. С чего она взяла, что будет дождь? Для Лондона это типично, но небо ясное, воздух в меру сухой, и ничуть не душно.  
- Да, мне тоже не верится, - она пожимает плечами.  
- Прогноз лжет, - коротко заявляю я, возвращаясь к созерцанию скучных картинок, изображенных на стекле магазина напротив.  
Дым на мгновение вызывает у меня отвращение, и я бросаю недокуренную сигарету в сторону.  
- О чем вы хотели поговорить, мистер Холмс? - игнорируя мое замечание, произносит мисс Милтон.  
- Прогуляемся до парка.  
Не дожидаясь согласия, я выхожу из-под козырька и засовываю руки в карманы пальто. За моей спиной слышатся шаги.  
Когда Милтон равняется со мной, то недовольно говорит:  
- Вы ведете себя так, будто я вам чем-то обязана.  
- Так и есть. Мне нужно разрешение на разговор с вашим подопечным.  
- Вам нужно, - делая ударение на слове «вам», все так же недовольно замечает она.  
Мы идем быстро, и я с досадой замечаю, что скорость моей ходьбы ничуть не стесняет мою спутницу.  
- Это дело государственной важности, посему у вас нет выбора.  
- Раз это дело государственной важности, то почему государство не предоставит вам возможность пройти к моему подопечному просто так, без моих ходатайств? - справедливо, мисс, только вот если бы вы знали, чего мне стоит обращение за помощью к брату... То не задали бы этот вопрос.  
- Долго объяснять. Если у вас с этим проблемы, то вы просто могли бы вспомнить, кто я, и что мог бы для вас сделать в будущем, - я резко останавливаюсь, и Милтон тоже. Она напряжена, ни на секунду не теряет бдительности, быстро реагирует. Не к добру. Сделка может не состояться.  
Я смотрю ей в лицо, и мой взгляд вновь цепляется за маленькие предательские уродства. Впрочем, их можно простить ради того, чтобы выяснить, кто стоит за фокусами с Мориарти.  
- То есть, услуга за услугу? - она приподнимает левую бровь, а ее губы складываются в доброжелательную улыбку.  
Есть.  
- И вы обещаете, что поможете мне, когда я попрошу? - продолжает она.  
- Естественно, - я пытаюсь улыбнуться, получается кривовато, но мне плевать.  
Мисс Милтон сдержанно кивает головой и ее взгляд вдруг устремляется мне за спину. Я сразу же оборачиваюсь и вижу на другой стороне дороги быстро удаляющегося человека. Невысокого роста, около семидесяти дюймов, одежда невзрачная, на голову накинут капюшон. Походка торопливая, но четкая.  
Я отворачиваюсь и встречаю взволнованный взгляд мисс Милтон.  
- Тогда начнем прямо сейчас.  
- Угрозы были? - спрашиваю я, наблюдая, как она постепенно успокаивается, отрицательно качая головой.  
- Он знает, что я замечаю его. Это началось, когда я взялась за последнее дело.  
- Вы видели его лицо?  
- Нет.  
- Пойдемте, - я из вежливости подставляю руку, а мисс Милтон из вежливости принимает ее, тем не менее благодарно взглянув на меня. Сам не знаю, зачем сделал это, но мне отчего-то показалась весьма уместной подобная учтивость. Особенно если учесть то, что мне необходима помощь этой дамочки, и вести себя с ней так, как она мне не позволила, не следует.  
У нас обоих в голове вертится фамилия на букву М, но никто пока не осмеливается заговорить об этом.  
- Вы думаете выиграть дело? - решаю зайти издалека.  
- Думаю, они хотят, чтобы я его выиграла, - мрачно отвечает она, бросив в мою сторону мимолетный взгляд.  
Конечно, хотят. Очевидно, я учел далеко не все, и на свободе осталась целая куча лиц, заинтересованных в возобновлении сети. Вот только они не понимают, с чем имеют дело. Все настолько сложно, что даже у меня голова кругом шла, пока я во всем не разобрался.  
- Есть какая-то закономерность его... - начинаю я, но мисс Милтон меня обрывает:  
- Нет.  
Серый лак на ее ногтях подобран в тон пальто, но пробор на голове далек от идеала. Черно-серые волосы блестят на солнце, я еще раз вспоминаю о прогнозе погоды и слышу, как зонт случайно цепляется об асфальт металлическим наконечником.  
Фортепиано. В студенчестве. Кисти рук еще не до конца утеряли форму. Сколько же ей лет? Двадцать шесть? Семь? Не больше, во всяком случае.  
- Такси! - я освобождаюсь от руки мисс Милтон и направляюсь к дороге.  
Мы торопливо садимся в притормозивший автомобиль.  
- Почему мы не погнались за ним? - спрашивает мисс Милтон, заглядывая мне в лицо.  
- А вы гнались за ним?  
- Да, - сразу же отвечает она, - но каждый раз это заканчивалось ничем.  
- Вот именно. Он обычно садится в машину?  
- Думаю, да. Он только давит на меня, но мне важно знать, кто за этим стоит. Мой клиент непременно что-то должен знать.  
Она права. Правда, я не очень люблю вмешивать посторонних людей в свои дела, и мне очень жаль, что наши с этой дамочкой истории тесно переплетаются.  
- Позвоните мне, если он объявится. И старайтесь не ходить в безлюдных местах. Особенно ночью, - поучаю я, надевая перчатки.  
- Я не хожу ночью по безлюдным местам, - с улыбкой сообщает она.  
- Всякое случается, - справедливо замечаю я, выходя из такси.  
- Вы не оставили мне визитки, - она не дает мне захлопнуть за собой дверцу. На размышления у меня уходит приблизительно секунда, затем я достаю из кармана визитку Джона и протягиваю ее мисс Милтон.  
- Номер на обратной стороне.  
Наконец мне удается избавиться от надоедливой адвокатши. Конечно, она многое поможет мне прояснить, если хотя бы пальцем шевельнет в сторону моего пропуска к заключенному, но мне не нравится длительное общение с незнакомыми лицами.  
Я на мгновение оборачиваюсь и смотрю на нее сквозь стекло. У меня вдруг возникает жуткое чувство, что где-то я уже видел это лицо, в таком же ракурсе, сверху вниз...  
Скорее же, вспоминай.  
Я невозмутимо отворачиваюсь и иду прочь.  
Как я раньше не заметил?  
iЯ осматриваю голые стены, покрытые пятнами кислоты и крови. На полу сидят люди, худые и молодые. Лиц не видно — никто не любит светиться в таких местах.  
- Черт! - слышится оттуда, снизу. Девушка швыряет сломанную зажигалку в противоположный угол, и она громко взрывается. - Дай зажигалку, - лишь мгновение я вижу ее лицо. Она опускает голову, протягивая к Билли раскрытую ладонь./i  
Я помню, что она даже не посмотрела на меня. Вряд ли ее боковое зрение развито настолько хорошо, чтобы она могла разглядеть мое лицо, да еще и узнать меня в таком виде.  
Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь, Мэдисон Милтон. Это трудно назвать козырем в рукаве, но если я вновь захочу сесть на героин, я знаю, к кому обратиться.  
Интересно, как там Мэри? Или неинтересно? Лучше бы и она сдохла вместе со своим чертовым ребенком. Я оказался в полной заднице из-за нее и ее личинки. Но теперь немного легче, ведь я даже не могу себе представить размеры вселенского горя Джона. Думаю, он возьмет в собутыльники Гарри, и уйдет в длительный запой. Тем временем его чувства к Мэри будут охладевать, и я со временем завоюю прежнее внимание.  
Весь тот напускной пафос, с которым я произнес клятву, был воистину шедевральной игрой. Я так собой горжусь.

- Сколько?  
- Шестьсот.  
- Все?  
- Все до единого, мистер Холмс.  
Я трясущейся рукой пытаюсь поставить на стол бокал с вином, но он опрокидывается.  
Нет сил и смысла поправлять.  
Мне пришло оповещение, а я просто проигнорировал его. На всякий случай нужно проверить расчетный счет, указанный на приглашении. Хорошо, что я перечислил деньги не на него.  
Шестьсот мертвых детишек, которым на обед подсунули отраву. Количество смертей среди персонала меня не особенно волнует, дело в другом — дети. Чертовы дети из чертового детского дома.  
Нужно найти пригласительный. Срочно.  
- Можешь идти, - произношу я, делая характерный жест рукой. Гэвин повинуется, и я остаюсь наедине с ожиданием звонка сверху.  
Никто не должен узнать о приглашении. Никто и никогда.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Как только я вмазываюсь, звонит Майкрофт. Я случайно беру трубку, и приходится говорить.  
- Как дела со Стюартом?  
Пошел нахер. Не до Стюарта мне, мать твою. Нет, не твою. Пошел к черту, короче.  
- Это не решается за пять минут, - выплевываю я, чувствуя, что глаза закрываются, а сознание уплывает.  
- Прошло несколько дней, - язвительно замечает Майкрофт.  
- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Травля детей из детдома? Ты серьезно? Это не мой профиль. Тем более, я занят совершенно другим делом, - я говорю уже через силу, испытывая острое желание выпустить телефон из рук.  
- Ладно. Занимайся делом, а не колись. Я прекрасно знаю, чем ты сейчас занят.  
- Серьезно? И чем же? - я даже хихикаю для правдоподобности.  
- Я уже сказал.  
- Я видел, как ты радовался тому, что я снова подсел. Думаешь, все вокруг дураки? Как ты там сказал — аквариумные рыбки, верно? - я чувствую, что говорю лишнее, но уже не могу остановиться. Во всех смыслах.  
- Пока можешь остановиться, ты не хочешь...  
Я продолжаю за него:  
- А когда захочешь, уже не сможешь.  
- Делай выводы.  
- Можешь на меня положиться, - иронично заявляю я и сразу же кладу трубку.  
Последняя доза. А дальше — ожидание звонка Мэдисон. А она ничего, с ней не так и ужасно будет работать. Правда, болтает слишком много, но я постараюсь это игнорировать.

Седьмой день реабилитации и первый день отсутствия болей, потливости и озноба. Чудесный день, если сравнивать с третьим — при воспоминании о нем меня передергивает.  
Настроение скверное, тут не поспоришь. Хочется придушить каждого, кто посмеет со мной заговорить.  
Горячий душ приводит в чувство, а свежая выглаженная рубашка немного успокаивает.  
Мэдисон все еще не позвонила. Наверное, крысы увидели, что я вмешался в дело, и решили пока не выбегать из нор.  
Два дня назад Майкрофт сообщил, что погибло еще восемьсот пятьдесят детей из пригородного детдома. И это несмотря на тщательную проверку поступающих на кухню продуктов.  
_- Значит, дело не в них. А в поваре._  
_- Именно, - отвечает Майкрофт, - первый детдом просил повара у другого, на несколько дней._  
_- Нет, - резко возражаю я, - его не допустили бы к работе. А что случилось с поваром первого детдома?_  
_- Ушел в отпуск._  
_- Его отпустили?_  
_- Не знаю, Шерлок. Но копну поглубже._  
И он копнул. Оказалось, что был еще один молодой человек, устроившийся на работу раньше, чем прибыл повар из второго детдома. Он даже не остался на обед — сразу же уехал. После трагедии остался без работы, был допрошен, но более о нем никто не слышал. До второго массового отравления. Стало понятно, что еду оба раза готовил один и тот же человек.  
- На этом все закончится, - вслух произношу я, поправляя перед зеркалом воротник рубашки.  
- Что закончится? - внезапное появление Джона на несколько мгновений смущает меня.  
- Больше не будет отравлений, - я разворачиваюсь к гостю. Странно, что он им стал. Странно, что мы больше не вместе.  
- Ладно, - он пожимает плечами и садится в свое кресло, - вижу, ты в порядке.  
- Да, иногда ты бываешь весьма наблюдательным, - я одергиваю пиджак и сажусь напротив. Уложив руки на подлокотники и сдержав первый, но от этого не менее мощный позыв в отхожее место, я как можно вежливее интересуюсь, чем обязан.  
- Думал, ты вовлечешь меня в свое расследование, - отвечает Джон слегка удивленно, и я с удовольствием отмечаю это. Ему страшно, он боится потерять и меня. Не хочет оставаться с Мэри наедине навсегда.  
- Ты так и планировал? Выйти из запоя и прибежать сюда? - холодно спрашиваю я.  
Джон поджимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону.  
- Я не был в запое.  
- Ложь. Я знаю, ты был с Гарри все это время, вместо того, чтобы поддерживать жену.  
Джон вытирает сухой рот ладонью, и задерживает ее на месте, словно не хочет сказать лишнего.  
- Это не так. Я был с Мэри. Я приходил...  
- Да у тебя все лицо отекло, алкоголик несчастный, - произнеся это возмущенным тоном, я поднимаюсь с кресла и иду за пальто.  
- Я не знаю, что происходит, но чувствую, что должен расстаться с Мэри. У меня такое чувство... Что последние месяцы меня удерживал рядом с ней только он, - негромко произносит Джон. Я чувствую что-то похожее на боль в его словах, в его голосе, вижу боль в его глазах, когда оборачиваюсь, чтобы просто проявить участие.  
- А как же священные узы брака? - насмешливо интересуюсь я.  
Джон ничего не отвечает. Да, тут нечего сказать.  
- Гарри сказала, что я могу пожить у нее... Некоторое время.  
- У нее? - я вновь оборачиваюсь, уже надевая пальто.  
- Мне нужно время, Шерлок. Я не могу просто взять и переехать сюда.  
- Но почему? - я действительно удивлен — не понимаю, какие именно чувства могут останавливать Джона.  
- Ты напоминаешь мне о ней... и о нем.  
Господи, сколько трагичности в его словах. Меня сейчас стошнит.  
А нет, прет из другой дыры.  
Я быстро стаскиваю пальто и мчусь в свой туалет, чтобы наконец облегчиться.  
- Ты и в самом деле слез с иглы, - задумчиво произносит Джон, когда я возвращаюсь в гостиную. О, как ловко он сопоставил два факта.  
- А ты... - я задумчиво поправляю шарф, - ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
Ударил слабый мороз; я бы дал минус три. Дождь тогда так и не пошел. Мне кажется, Мэдисон сказала это просто так, чтобы оправдать свой ночлег вне дома. Да, точно... Запах вчерашних духов... я воспроизвожу его у себя в голове, пытаюсь вспомнить, была ли затяжка на ее колготках.  
Нет. Их она уберегла.  
Заседание суда закончится через сорок минут. Я могу позволить себе подождать Джона под дверью еще около пяти.  
Прохладный дым заполняет мои легкие, я закрываю глаза от одной тысячной того наслаждения, которое испытывал неделю назад.  
Джон захлопывает за собой дверь, но я не оборачиваюсь.  
- Скука, если честно. Потому и не звал тебя с собой, - произношу я.  
- Но подождал.  
- Я курю.  
- Ты мог бы покурить в такси.  
- Не всегда есть эта возможность.  
Джон фыркает, и на мгновение мне кажется, что не было никогда никакой Мэри, никакого ребенка... Все это — лишь временное умопомрачение.  
Так оно и есть, по сути.

Мэдисон выходит из зала суда шестнадцатой.  
- Он сделал заявление, - сейчас я замечаю, как она бледна. Под глазами пролегли коричневые круги, жуткие круги, и я знаю, что они значат, - он сделал заявление, признание... - она стоит перед нами, чуть не плача, а я смотрю сквозь нее на людей, разбегающихся от выхода из зала, словно стая крыс.  
- Шерлок, - одергивает меня Джон.  
- Либо вы были слишком безнадежны, либо парень вскоре убежит из тюрьмы, - изрекаю я, думая о том, что придется теперь следить за Мэдисон, ведь ей якобы угрожает опасность.  
- Вы сможете с ним поговорить, - произносит она, слегка успокоившись.  
- Когда? - сразу спрашиваю я.  
- Завтра в двенадцать. Но я бы подождала...  
- Нет. Завтра в двенадцать, - перебиваю я.  
- Ладно, - она качает головой, глядя на Джона.  
- Джон Ватсон, - с готовностью произносит он, протягивая руку.  
- Мэдисон Милтон, - Мэдисон отвечает на рукопожатие, и на мгновение мне кажется, что я вижу в глазах Джона заинтересованность.  
- Мы встречались прежде, не так ли? - он оправдывает мои догадки.  
- Не думаю, - Мэдисон щурится, глядя Джону в глаза.  
Я знаю, где они могли встречаться. Но не думаю, что это так.  
- Шерлок, мне нужно поговорить с вами, - произносит она.  
- Для этого мы здесь, - невозмутимо отвечаю я. Пусть говорит при Джоне. Я не хочу создавать интимную обстановку — дамочка того не стоит.  
Слегка смутившись, она достает из кармана телефон, открывает сообщения, очевидно, и демонстрирует нам с Джоном экран.  
«Успенский собор, 9.00 PM. Приходи одна».  
Номер не определен.  
На месте нужно быть через два часа.  
- Я не собираюсь идти. Если ему что-то нужно — пусть приходит сам, - произносит Мэдисон, пряча телефон в карман.  
- Вы пойдете, - отвечаю я.  
- Нет, вы пойдете. Его можете переодеть в женщину, - она многозначительно смотрит на Джона. Я усмехаюсь не смешной шутке и спрашиваю:  
- Готовы умереть?  
- Не сегодня, - она переводит взгляд на меня и идет вперед, заставляя нас с Джоном расступиться.  
Уже у порога она оборачивается и громко, так, чтобы мы услышали, произносит:  
- Встретимся на месте.  
Мэдисон покидает здание суда, на ходу застегивая пальто.  
Я разочарованно смотрю ей вслед, наблюдая, как она ежится под мокрым снегом, который так и не предвидела, и на этот раз вышла без зонта.  
- Нам нужен план, - задумчиво бормочу я.  
- Разве у тебя до сих пор его нет? - удивленно спрашивает Джон.  
- Проследим из машины такси, вот, собственно, и весь план. А вот Мэдисон лучше включить диктофон.  
- Позвони ей?  
- У меня нет ее номера.  
Кажется, она играет со мной, Джон. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы это было так, ведь в таком случае игра слишком скучна, а герои слишком однообразны.  
Спустя мгновение звонит мой телефон, я достаю его и беру трубку, увидев на экране неизвестный номер.  
- Я позвонила, чтобы вы сохранили мой номер, - произносит Мэдисон, и версия с ее обманом кажется мне нелепой, - а еще, чтобы сказать, что вам не стоит приходить сегодня вечером. Я сама со всем разберусь.  
- Не думаю.  
- У меня есть оружие.  
- И вы собираетесь размахивать им возле церкви? Очень умно.  
- Если на меня нападут, то да, очень умно. Я просто сообщила вам, не более. Боюсь, вы все испортите.  
Я? Испорчу? Наглая сучка.  
- Пообещайте мне, что не придете.  
Возмущение переполняет меня, и с большим трудом я произношу:  
- Обещаю.  
Видимо, это такой хитрый ход, направленный на то, чтобы тот, кто прослушивает телефон, был уверен в том, что я не явлюсь.

Я напряженно наблюдаю за ними. Каждое его движение, каждый жест... Напоминает мне его. Это невозможно, знаю, но все тяжелее становится сдержаться, чтобы не выйти из-за угла.  
Ни слова. Ни слова не слышно.  
Лицо Мэдисон трудно разглядеть, но я могу поклясться, что она спокойна.  
- Пора, - не выдерживаю я, дернув Джона за рукав.  
Быстрее, быстрее перебирай ногами, Шерлок.  
Он стоит к нам спиной, лицо Мэдисон все ближе, и оно не выражает никакого удивления. Оно все так же мертвенно спокойно.  
- Он обмотан взрывчаткой, Шерлок, - говорит она, когда мы подходим ближе.  
Он все еще не снял капюшон, и я уверен, что даже Мэдисон толком не разглядела его лица.  
А когда он наконец оборачивается, я вижу, что на нем черная маска.  
Не смею задерживать, - думаю я, глядя, как он уходит. Осторожно. Словно каждый шаг дается ему с трудом.  
- Лучшая страховка, когда нет телохранителя, - сипит он, проходя мимо меня.  
Не опуская оружие, я пытаюсь поймать взгляд, скрытый тенью капюшона, но у меня ничего не выходит.  
- О чем вы говорили?  
Мэдисон смотрит вслед неизвестному, пока он не скрывается из виду, затем достает из кармана пальто телефон и жмет пару кнопок.  
«- Вы знали, что мне было нужно, мисс Милтон, - доносится сиплый голос из динамика, - и все испортили. Но мне кажется, я знаю, в чем дело: вы готовы умереть».  
Он слушал не телефонный разговор. Он был там, где-то рядом с нами, он все слышал.  
Я вспоминаю лица людей, их рост, пол, голос, одежду... У меня остается лишь пара вариантов.  
Или же в пальто Мэдисон вшит жучок, и меня просто запутывают.  
Нужно сказать Майкрофту, чтобы проверил на всякий случай тех двоих.  
«- Такой легкий процесс, и вы умудрились его продуть.  
- Странно, что я так долго протянула, хотя вина была очевидна, - раздраженно отвечает Мэдисон.  
- Очевидной в данный момент мне кажется только ваша вина, мисс Милтон. И если вы не выполните мою просьбу, я убью вас. Это меня ничуть не затруднит, как вы уже сами, думаю, догадались.  
- Что вам нужно?  
- Я знаю о ваших связях, которые вполне могли бы обеспечить несчастный случай, который произойдет со Стю.  
- Я не стану содействовать его смерти.  
- Тем самым посодействовав своей. Браво, мисс Милтон. Что ж, время истекает, поэтому помните — я не останусь в долгу».  
Он знал, что мы придем. Знал, что его записывают. Блефовал ли? Не думаю. Очевидно, Стюарт владеет информацией, которая может нанести вред преступной сети. Да, как сильно я заблуждался, когда решил, что с Мориарти покончено. Отголоски его деятельности еще долгие годы будут отравлять жизнь Лондона.  
Отравлять жизнь Лондона...  
Теперь я ни капельки не сомневаюсь в том, что массовые детские смерти и Мориарти тесно связаны. Он отравляет жизнь. Это так на него похоже.  
Я долго искал что-то подобное инструкции, оставшейся после него, но так ничего и не нашел. Видимо, планы все же были, но вопрос в том, у кого именно? У этого человека? Нет, Мориарти доверился бы лишь покладистому слуге, который не стал бы безрассудно разгуливать в жилете из взрывчатки. Есть кто-то еще, кто-то другой...

- Приведите заключенного номер двести шестьдесят шесть, - холодно произношу я, глядя на заплывшего жиром охранника, который равнодушно взирает на меня из-под козырька идиотской фуражки.  
С трудом оторвав массивный зад от стула, в два раза меньшего по площади, чем пятая точка его хозяина, охранник спокойно отпирает дверь, ведущую к камерам.  
Как все просто. Достаточно лишь переодеться, нацепить щегольские погоны и пару раз взмахнуть поддельным удостоверением.  
Пританцовующий рядом со мной Джон ясно дает окружающим понять, как сильно ему хочется в туалет.  
Стюарт взволнован. Первым делом он спрашивает, куда его ведут и зачем.  
- Вы не подскажете, где здесь... - начинает Джон, когда охранник запирает решетку.  
- Прямо и направо, - он проявляет удивительную проницательность.  
Мы все отправляемся в уборную, чтобы переодеть Стюарта.  
Даже мне воздух свободы радует легкие, не говоря уж о Стю. Он думает, его не поймают. Думает, я не брошу его обратно за решетку, как только выведаю всю информацию, которая мне нужна.  
- Мориарти вернулся, - томно говорит Стюарт, как только мы усаживаемся за стол в моей гостиной. Интересно, вернется ли Джон, и станет ли гостиная снова нашей? - Он вернулся, я точно знаю. И хочет убить меня. Он знает, что я помог тебе.  
Он не мог вернуться, Стю. Я видел его восхитительные мозги на холодных серых плитах.  
- На этот раз мне нужно все, что ты знаешь, и все, что ты умеешь, - произношу я, внимательно глядя на собеседника. Он красив, даже мне не составляет труда это заметить. Раньше он казался мне другим. Но сейчас... Я словно вижу похоть, сочащуюся из каждой поры на его теле. Ровный изящный нос и игривый взгляд исподлобья на мгновение пробирают меня до дрожи. Думаю, их с Мориарти объединяло нечто большее, чем информационные технологии.  
- Почему именно Мэдисон? - спрашиваю я, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
- Она была самой красивой из всех, кого я мог взять, - Стюарт смеется.  
Он хорош. Наверное, Мэдисон хотела его, и с радостью взялась за дело, ведомая пиздой.  
- Ты хочешь вернуться? Или мы будем говорить по делу? - сухо интересуюсь я.  
Стю моментально становится серьезным, как первоклашка перед злобной училкой.  
- Первая, кого подсунули мне мои родители.  
- И откуда они ее знают?  
- А откуда мне об этом знать? - вскидывается Стю. Не думаю, что он лжет - слишком неумелая игра.  
- Ты можешь остаться здесь.  
- Спасибо, - с сарказмом тянет он.  
- Не за что, - равнодушно отвечаю я, встаю с кресла и поворачиваюсь к Джону, - а ты? Все еще не передумал жить у Гарри?  
- Не сегодня, - с горькой усмешкой повторяет он ответ Мэдисон.

- Поздравляю вас, Шерлок Холмс, - произносит Мэдисон, как только я беру трубку.  
- И что, сильный там переполох? - сухо интересуюсь я.  
- Не думаю, что накинут больше десяти сверху, - отвечает она.  
- Вы, наверное, хотите увидеться с ним?  
Пауза.  
- Что?  
- Не волнуйтесь, я шучу. Новостей от нашего нового друга не слышно?  
- Слышно. Поэтому и звоню. Он позвонил и сказал, что сотрет меня в порошок, - насмешливо произносит она. Думает, будто он только и может, что раскидываться пустыми угрозами. Отчасти она права.  
Интересно, что она чувствует, произнося слово «порошок»? Какие ассоциации оно у нее вызывает? Впрочем, я знаю.  
- Думаете, блефует? Я слышал, угрозы иногда выполняются, - справедливо замечаю я.  
- Думаю, мое участие в этом деле подошло к концу. Поскольку я больше не в силах повлиять на существование Стюарта, тот человек от меня отстанет, - похоже, она действительно верит в то, что говорит. Впрочем, что она знает? Ровным счетом ничего. И не может представлять никакой опасности для людей Мориарти, - кстати, вы видели заметку в газете с нашим фото? Смотрится неплохо. Жаль, что вы гей.  
- Если бы я вас не знал, что решил бы, что вы внучка миссис Хадсон.  
- Она тоже сразу догадалась?  
- Можно и так сказать, - задумчиво отвечаю я.  
- Пока?  
- Пока, - я отключаюсь, но еще несколько секунд продолжаю смотреть на экран телефона.


	3. Chapter 3

Февраль особенно холодный в этом году. Я уже не могу спать с открытыми окнами, не высыпаюсь за шесть часов и почти не курю.  
Насчет детишек я оказался прав — они перестали дохнуть. Пустые дома быстро заполнились другими детьми, и никакая дурная слава никого не остановила.  
Мэдисон не позвонила за неделю ни разу. Я уже начал думать, что она мертва, но нет, оказалось, взяла новое дело и копошится среди своих бумаг, придумывает изощренные речи. Тень Мориарти, нависшая над моей жизнью, благополучно рассеялась, но я знаю, что это всего лишь затишье перед бурей.  
Джон переехал ко мне, а Мэри улетела на острова, покинув нас, надеюсь, навсегда. Я не стал вникать в их отношения, поэтому не представляю, насколько трудно Джону было ее бросить.  
В очередной раз пожалев, что рановато слез с героина и всю неделю слонялся по дому, умирая от скуки и мнимой депрессии, я подхожу к окну, гляжу на неутешительное показание термометра и резко передумываю идти в супермаркет за вином. Можно отправить Джона. Он еще и продуктов накупит.  
Время близится к одиннадцати, и ему нужно поторопиться.  
- Проигравший идет в магазин, - говорю я, взяв с комода колоду карт.  
- Нет, Шерлок, - тянет Джон, - ты всегда выигрываешь.  
- Зато все справедливо. К тому же, у тебя остается шанс, - произношу я, бросая карты в Джона.  
- Ладно, у меня все равно почему-то вырубился ноутбук. Батарея стала совсем никудышная, завтра обращусь в сервисный центр.  
Мы разыгрываем партию за пятнадцать минут, и я проигрываю. Вероятность этого составляла не более пяти процентов, но я смог, я сделал это.  
- Черт с тобой, идем вместе, - говорю я, сбрасывая карты.  
- Ты бы со мной не пошел, - возражает Джон.  
- Пошел бы.  
- Но никогда не ходишь.  
- Ты никогда не просишь.  
На улице и в самом деле ужасно холодно. Ледяной ветер продувает насквозь даже мое пальто, что уж говорить о жалкой куртке Джона.  
- Твой алкоголизм... - начинает он, но я сразу перебиваю:  
- Мой алкоголизм временный, пока я окончательно не отойду.  
- Звучит неоднозначно, - хмыкает Джон. Я открываю рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но мороз охлаждает зубы, и я решаю промолчать.  
В супермаркете куча людей. И что они здесь забыли в такое время?  
В алкогольном ряду, куда я поторопился, оторвавшись от Джона, оставшегося изучать молочные продукты, я натыкаюсь на бесхозную тележку. Водка и газировка. И меня еще называют алкоголиком.  
Когда мы возвращаемся домой, в гостиной нас ждет сюрприз. Мисс Милтон собственной персоной, сидящая за столом в кресле Джона.  
Она встает и оборачивается, как только слышит, что мы вошли.  
Джон ставит пакет на пол, а я смотрю Мэдисон в лицо, пытаясь понять причину ее обеспокоенности.  
- Хотела предупредить, что в ваш дом кто-то входил. И отключил телефон. А еще, видимо, разрядил ваши мобильные. Разумеется, если только вы не решили абстрагироваться от внешнего мира, чтобы вам никто не помешал.  
Я достаю мобильник из кармана и жму на кнопку. Ноль реакции. Чудесно. В таком случае, ноутбуки тоже должны быть разряжены. Точно... Джон что-то говорил о своем.  
Я встаю, подключаю его ноутбук к сети и проверяю загрузки. Есть. Скачивание фильма прервалось два часа назад. Я как раз находился в полудреме... Понятно, почему не зазвонил мой будильник.  
Но где был Джон в это время? Похоже, сидел со своей игрушкой в гостиной... И подумал, что в дом вошла миссис Хадсон, очевидно. Нас никогда не заботит то, кто приходит и выходит, нужно быть более внимательными.  
Хотя... Я помню, как в дверь кто-то звонил.  
- Хорошо, что вы не поехали прямо сюда, - я выдаю единственный вердикт, который мне удается выудить из своей головы, затуманенной жаждой спиртного или героина.  
Ох, я бы сейчас...  
- Он прислал мне открытку.  
Мэдисон достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака листовку с большой шестеркой на первой странице и протягивает ее мне.  
В нее вклеено маленькое фото девочки восьми лет.  
Подпись гласит:  
«Это Абигэйл. Ей девять лет, родители бросили ее, как только она родилась. Абигэйл мечтает о семье, в которой бы ее любили и опекали».  
Неумелый кривой текст дешевого журналистика, нанятого за гроши.  
На последней странице красуется текст, состоящий из приклеенных вырезок с буквами.  
Как примитивно.  
«Одной удалось выжить. Найди ее раньше меня, и она будет жить».  
- Он знал, что я пойду к вам.  
- Стоп... - произношу я, в ужасе глядя на фотографию. Сейчас. Уже около часа... Что-то происходит. Он ищет ее. Он знал, что Мэдисон придет ко мне, это верно. Но он создал препятствия, подарив себе дополнительное время. Игра началась в тот момент, когда открытка коснулась пальцев Мэдисон.  
Он ненавидит ее. Но за что? Месть?  
Черт, черт, это же значит, что отравление детей точно лежит на его совести.  
- Шерлок, что...  
- Почему, - я поворачиваюсь к Мэдисон и смотрю ей в глаза, - почему он не говорит со мной напрямую? Зачем ему передаточный пункт?  
- Я не знаю... - она начинает слегка паниковать.  
- Думай!  
- Боится... - ее взгляд блуждает по комнате, - что ты узнаешь, кто он?  
- Чушь! Хотя... - я беру открытку со стола и раскрываю ее. - Что ты поняла?  
- Поняла? - Мэдисон недоуменно смотрит на листовку в моих руках.  
- Да, черт возьми!  
- Умерли дети, но одна выжила... Черт, кажется, я слышала кое-что в новостях. Шестьсот детей... Так вот, что значит шестерка!  
- Зачем она здесь? - слабый огонек надежды разгорается в моей душе.  
- Потому что был еще один случай массовой смерти. Там была другая цифра...  
- Верно, черт возьми. И очевидно. Значит, любой мог справиться с этой задачей, и он... Он все рассчитал. Если ты решишь не напрягаться и сразу пойти ко мне, то девочка умрет, потому что ты не успела, - мой голос становится тише, я чувствую нарастающий ком в горле.  
- Я не...  
- Замолчи, - резко обрываю я.  
Мгновение — и в кармане Мэдисон звякает телефон.  
- Там фото, да? - сглотнув, спрашивает Джон.  
Мэдисон смотрит на экран, и губы ее дрожат.  
- О, господи, - выдыхает она, - прости меня, Шерлок...  
- Проси прощения у Абигэйл, - я криво усмехаюсь, бросив в ее сторону короткий взгляд.  
- Шерлок, - возмущенно говорит Джон с полными упрека глазами.  
- Я не виноват, что она тупая, - оправдываюсь я, краем глаза замечая румянец на щеках Мэдисон. Кажется, она злится и обижается.  
Какие восхитительные эмоции, когда их испытывает кто-то другой.  
- И вообще, почему ты ее защищаешь?  
- Она не виновата! Что ты предложил бы ей выбрать — идти на поводу своих рассуждений, или отправиться к профессионалу?!  
Я забираю у Мэдисон телефон и рассматриваю снимок. Горло перерезано, девочка та же. Возможно, он убил ее еще раньше. Возможно, ничего уже нельзя было сделать. Все было спланировано так, чтобы...  
О, да.  
Кое-кто задумал поссорить нас с мисс Милтон. Кто-то очень умный, кто-то, хорошо нас изучивший. Это была проверка на вшивость, Мэдисон. И ты с треском ее провалила. Ты жалкая трусливая сучка, но мне придется держать тебя рядом с собой, потому что кое-кто этого не хочет.  
Однажды такой трюк проделал Магнуссен, но он лишь хотел поскорее заложить мне Мэри. А она повела себя очень умно — как дурочка. Я простил ей оплошность, потому что догадаться было весьма трудно. Но здесь... Здесь все элементарно, а Мэдисон просто слилась, решив, что я стал для нее панацеей.  
- Хорошо не напрягать свои извилины, правда, мисс Милтон? - язвительно интересуюсь я, вешая пальто. - Можете снять верхнюю одежду, нам необходимо кое-что обсудить.  
Джон понял, что обстановка слегка разрядилась, и принялся раскладывать продукты.  
- Что это, Шерлок? - доносится из кухни. - Мы будем пить водку? - он возвращается в гостиную с пакетом в одной руке и бутылкой в другой.  
- Думаю, мисс Милтон это столь же необходимо, сколько и мне.  
На мгновение Джон морщится, силясь уловить мысль, и до него все же доходит. Он переводит взгляд с нее на меня, затем наоборот.  
- То есть, вы... - он шевелит указательным пальцем, тыча им то в меня, то в Мэдисон, будто его многозначительных взглядов было нам недостаточно.  
- Да, - коротко отвечаю я, - или вы хотите сказать, я ошибаюсь, мисс Милтон?  
Я смотрю ей в глаза, но она отвечает мне лишь холодным взглядом.  
- Вы настоящий герой, доктор Ватсон, что терпите торчка у себя дома, - произносит она.  
- Это еще кто кого терпит, - фыркаю я.  
Не могу не оценить, как умело при разговоре с Джоном она обходит острые углы, касающиеся гомосексуализма. Все еще ставит под вопрос правдивость моих слов. Ей не верится, черт возьми, ей все равно до конца не верится. Ну ничего, сейчас я до конца развею ее сомнения.  
- Так что на ужин, дорогой? - я поворачиваюсь к Джону и многозначительно выпучиваю глаза. Тень улыбки проскальзывает по его лицу, и он смиренно отвечает:  
- Ужина не будет, дорогой, - он делает ударение на последнем слове, - будет водка с... - он подносит к лицу пакет, - газировкой. Чудесно.  
Кажется, спектакль оказался слишком слабым, потому что на лице Мэдисон написано то чувство, которое я называю «благородное удивление».  
- О чем вы хотите поговорить? - спрашивает она. - Кажется, основное мы уже выяснили: я служу передаточным пунктом, но моя тупость усложняет решение проблем. Посмотрим, что будет дальше, но в следующий раз я не повторю ту ошибку, которую совершила дважды — положилась на ваш ум и профессионализм.  
Мэдисон окидывает меня презрительным взглядом, пинает ногой кресло, которое повинуется и отодвигается, открывая обидчице путь.  
Чудесно. Перевела на меня все стрелки.  
- До свидания, доктор Ватсон, - произносит мисс Милтон уже у дверей, затем спускается по лестнице, совершенно не стараясь сделать грохот своих каблуков чуть тише.  
- Что с тобой, Шерлок? - Джон спрашивает это, уже уходя на кухню. Я не знаю, что со мной. Вроде бы ничего, но я, видимо, незаслуженно оскорбил Мэдисон. Она даже испачкала кресло ботинком.  
- Все так нелогично, Джон... - произношу я, усаживаясь в свое кресло, - все, что происходит, жутко нелогично. Я не могу уловить нить. Я не понимаю, к чему все идет.  
- Помнится, все было точно так же, когда Мориарти довел тебя до самоубийства, - говорит Джон, возвращаясь в гостиную с подносом.  
А он прав. Я и не догадывался, к чему все идет. По крайней мере, поначалу. Но сейчас... Вмешать Мэдисон? Зачем ей макаться в эту дрянь? Кто она такая, и отчего столько внимания ее персоне?  
Черт, кажется, я уже стал допускать, что все происходящее — проделки Мориарти.  
Но о чем я думал ранее? Ах да, о том, что есть доверенное лицо. Человек, которому известно все, и он, видимо, желает уничтожить все то, что не удалось уничтожить мне. Раньше я думал, все обстоит ровным счетом наоборот — полагал, что все усилия брошены на возобновление сети. Но это слишком невозможно, чтобы кто-то решил, будто все удастся восстановить. Айтишника решили убрать, и значит, всему конец. Стоило ли мне препятствовать такому развитию событий? Воспрепятствовал ли я в итоге?  
Кто знает. Но Стюарт все еще жив — смылся, как только показал все, что знает, по крайней мере, по его словам.  
Я начинаю видеть другие черты Мэдисон. Жестокость. Импульсивность. Это не нравится мне, потому что прежде я не замечал в ней ничего подобного. Быть может, просто не было никаких предпосылок?  
Мэдисон — сложная особа, но зато ничего не скрывает, и, случись что опять, она вновь прибежит сюда, на Бейкер-стрит.  
Эта мысль меня почему-то успокаивает, и я говорю, обращаясь скорее к черепу, чем к Джону:  
- Рано еще делать выводы.  
Как только я подключаю телефон, мне приходит несколько сообщений с автоответчика, а спустя пару минут — смс-сообщение.  
«Спаси брата. Хай-холборн, 246».  
Я сажусь за ноутбук Джона, одновременно набирая номер Майкрофта.  
Супермаркет. По этому адресу находится супермаркет.  
Гудки идут, и мне начинает казаться, что брат не возьмет трубку.  
- Слушаю, - я прямо вижу его мерзкую влажную ухмылку.  
- Где ты?  
- А как ты думаешь?  
Все в норме. Он не сказал кодовой фразы, значит, все в норме...  
Но что это было? Блеф? Он не собирался убивать Майкрофта?  
Я не стану больше задавать вопросов.  
- Просто скажи, что ты дома, - сдержанно произношу я.  
- Я дома.  
- Будь начеку.  
Я вешаю трубку и еще раз смотрю на сообщение. Оно было отправлено только что, а не запоздало из-за разряженного телефона. Он знал, что я включил его. Рассчитал приблизительное время.  
Значит, на Хай-холборн вполне может что-то произойти, и мне нужно мчаться туда.  
Но о чьем брате идет речь, если не о моем?  
Быть может, о Гарри? Но она ведь сестра. И вряд ли убийца не знает об этом.  
Брат... Брат Мэдисон?  
- Скорее, нам пора, - я вскакиваю с кресла и бросаюсь к вешалке. Джон повторяет мои действия, оставив коктейль из водки и газировки на столе.  
Температура воздуха падает все ниже.  
Что за аномальная зима в этом году? А лето прошлого? Не знаю, сколько было дождей, но кажется, ни одного. Хотя нет, один прошел. Асфальт, помнится, высох за два часа.  
Джон молча ежится от холода, не решаясь отпустить ни одного комментария по поводу погоды.  
- Где чертово такси? - я смотрю по сторонам, пытаясь хоть где-нибудь разглядеть машину с шашками.  
Через несколько секунд к нам подъезжает долгожданный автомобиль.  
Что, если отравленные продукты и в самом деле были украдены, а затем поступили в продажу? Первым делом нужно будет проверить дату. Те продукты, которым больше двух недель, придется ликвидировать, но прежде, разумеется, отправить на экспертизу. Скорее всего, брат Мэдисон живет где-то неподалеку, и отправился за покупками в ближайший супермаркет.  
Я представляю, как люди едят отравленную пищу, как больницы переполняются пациентами.  
Как остановить это безумие?  
Когда мы приезжаем, я звоню Мэдисон. Сбрасывает. Глупая сука.  
Я пишу смс «Срочно перезвони».  
- Что стряслось? - она перезванивает почти сразу.  
- Как выглядит твой брат?  
- Плохо, - отвечает она, и я чувствую улыбку в ее голосе.  
- Очень уместная шутка, но я серьезно.  
- Тощий, невысокий, коричневый шарф и черная кожаная куртка. А что?  
- Имя?  
- Дэниел.  
Я кладу трубку, и мы входим в супермаркет. Первым делом мы идем к администратору.  
- Полиция Скотланд-Ярда. Не продавайте ничего покупателям, выставьте их из помещения, - монотонно произношу я, повертев удостоверением Лестрейда перед носом администраторши.  
- На каком основании?  
- Чрезвычайная ситуация, мисс, прошу вас, выполняйте указания.  
Джон отправляется искать двухнедельные продукты, а я слежу за посетителями. Увидев, наконец, предполагаемого брата Мэдисон, я быстро догоняю его, наблюдая за тем, как он пытается утрамбовать во внутренний карман украденные бутерброды. Вряд ли бутерброды могут быть отравлены, думаю я.  
Кража вполне оправдана — кого потешит перспектива выйти из супермаркета с пустыми руками?  
Этот парень — конченный наркоман. Мэдисон была права, когда сказала, что выглядит он плохо.  
Стоит ли мне с ним говорить? Сейчас он отправится домой, съест свои бутерброды... А может, в них тоже отрава?  
- Отдай, - я хватаю его за локоть, Дэниел оборачивается и испуганно смотрит на меня, поспешно вытаскивая упаковку из кармана.  
- Подавись, - злобно шипит он, затем быстро уходит.  
Я подрываю на ноги Молли, разбудив ее поздним звонком, и прошу приехать в лабораторию.  
Экспертиза образцов разных продуктов показывает отрицательный результат.  
Я смотрю на время — уже третий час. Зарядки у телефона осталось всего семь процентов, и он вот-вот отключится.  
А утром, когда из-за звонящего телефона я просыпаюсь с тяжелой головой и мрачными мыслями, затем беру трубку, Мэдисон сообщает, что ее брат мертв.


	4. Chapter 4

Я должен поговорить с Мэдисон, выяснить подробности... Но я чувствую себя виноватым, черт возьми. Я не увидел очевидного. Я все проебал.  
«...но в следующий раз я не повторю ту ошибку, которую совершила дважды — положилась на ваш ум и профессионализм».  
В этот раз у тебя даже не было шанса решить все самой. Извини меня, Мэдисон. Прости меня.  
«Попросишь прощения у Дэниела», - звучит в моей голове ее голос.  
Пора признать — я не тяну эту игру. Нужно подключить Майкрофта. Если, разумеется, он выживет до вечера. Сколько сейчас? Шесть? Семь?  
Что тебе нужно, мать твою? Что же тебе нужно?  
Звоню Лестрейду. Сначала он долго уверяет меня, что никто не слышал ни о каком Дэниеле Милтоне, и я успеваю выстроить кучу теорий по этому поводу, но в итоге он все же находит его карточку.  
- Самоубийство. Ввел яд себе в вену вместе с героином, - очевидно, не догадываясь о том, что товар шел с сюрпризом в подарок, думаю я.  
- Это убийство. И преступника найти почти невозможно, хоть я и догадываюсь, кто это мог быть. Кто обнаружил труп?  
- Подожди... Что там, Салли?  
Салли. Какое мерзкое имя. И о чем думали родители, когда называли так дочку? Ах, ну да, они же негры. У них свое понятие красоты.  
- Нашлась карточка еще одного наркомана. Смерть наступила два часа назад. Сосед вызвал скорую, когда его друг отключился. Передоз... Нет... То же самое — яд в героине. В доме нашли кучу травки и экстази, очевидно, парень приторговывал.  
Идеальное преступление — дать барыге деньги и товар, поручить толкнуть кассету жертве, понимая, что продавец так или иначе возьмет себе немного и тоже скоропостижно скончается. Все концы обрублены. Только если покойник не разболтал что-нибудь своему соседу.  
- Соседа допросили?  
- Утверждает, что весь товар принадлежал покойному, а он сам понятия не имел, что происходит у него под носом.  
- Сам торчит?  
- Похоже на то. На столе было два шприца и немного порошка, который взяли на экспертизу.  
- Сообщи результаты, как только их получишь. Я жду твоего звонка, Грэм.  
- Грэг.  
- Неважно, - я отключаюсь и бросаю телефон на кровать.  
Лестрейд так и не ответил мне, кто обнаружил труп Дэниела. Впрочем, я догадываюсь. Судя по всему, Мэдисон хватило ума не использовать оставшийся порошок, если таковой был.  
Как легко повергнуть человека, у которого есть зависимости. Именно поэтому я не жалею, что в очередной раз слез.  
- Я еду к Мэдисон, Джон, если что-то понадобится — звони, - проходя через гостиную, говорю я.  
Кажется, в гостиной Джона не было, но мне некогда. Слава богу, адрес Мэдисон я предусмотрительно взял у Майкрофта еще пару дней назад.  
По приезде трижды звоню в заурядные двери.  
Спустя двадцать секунд в домофоне слышится усталый голос Мэдисон.  
- Что тебе нужно?  
- Поговорить.  
- Ты думаешь, я хочу говорить?  
- А чего ты хочешь?  
Молчание.  
- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.  
- А если я скажу тебе, что у меня есть то, чего тебе так не хватает? - мягко говорю я.  
Двери мгновенно открываются. Подействовало. Неизвестно, правда, как подействует на нее новость о том, что я солгал.  
Я проскальзываю в коридор и закрываю за собой дверь.  
- Мне очень жаль, Мэдисон, - негромко произношу я.  
Ах ты, маленькая лгунья. Блестящие глаза и раскованные движения, с которыми она открывает гардероб, чтобы я мог повесить свое пальто, говорят мне о том, что она под кайфом. Просто решила — почему бы не вмазаться за чужой счет?  
Мэдисон выглядит не очень представительно. Обычно я видел ее в юбке и пиджаке, а сейчас на ней бесформенная черная кофта с капюшоном и старые джинсы. И волосы... абсолютно не расчесанные.  
- Пойдем наверх, - говорит она, помогая мне закрыть шкаф.  
Какая гостеприимность.  
- У меня ничего нет, но вижу, тебе все равно, - произношу я, поднимаясь за ней по лестнице.  
Она останавливается, оборачивается и смотрит на меня сверху вниз с самым серьезным видом, который мне приходилось видеть на ее лице.  
- Что же вы за человек? Сплошное разочарование.  
Да, я и сам не знаю, почему ублюдок каждый раз на шаг впереди меня. Пожалуй, Мэдисон права — дело не в нем, а во мне.  
Мы входим в ее спальню. Тяжелые бордовые шторы задвинуты, тускло горит светильник над огромной двуспальной кроватью. Туалетный столик впечатляет своей пустотой. Даже духов нету, только пара каких-то баночек, лак для волос и расческа.  
В воздухе чувствуется пыль. На прикроватной тумбочке красуется пузырек с жидким героином, а рядом с ней — урна со шприцами, пузырьками из-под кислоты и мелкими упаковками из-под порошка.  
- Я не знал, - произношу я, когда Мэдисон садится на кровать рядом с тумбочкой и начинает копошиться в верхней шухляде.  
- Ты должен был догадаться, - она невозмутимо пожимает плечами.  
Что? Догадаться? Как легко ты все это себе представляешь, уму непостижимо! Конечно, а еще проще было бы, если бы я догадался, кто преступник, и взял бы его сразу же, не допустив всех смертей.  
Я завороженно наблюдаю за тем, как она набирает жидкость цвета застоявшейся мочи в шприц.  
- Держи, - она натягивает колпачок и бросает мне инсулинку, - это мне, а это — тебе, - она ловко распечатывает новый шприц и проделывает с ним ту же манипуляцию.  
В итоге у меня в руках две инсулинки, я с ненавистью и обожанием смотрю сначала на них, затем на Мэдисон.  
- Я слез.  
- Но не остановил меня, а стоял с открытым ртом, как мальчишка при виде сисек, - насмешливо произносит она.  
- У меня в самом деле было такое выражение?  
- Нет, но мне понравилось, как звучит.  
Я невольно усмехаюсь, чувствуя, что окончательно потерял контроль над собой и ситуацией в целом.  
Опускаясь на кровать, я откладываю свой шприц в сторону и готовлюсь сделать укол. Нет ничего проще.  
Мэдисон задирает рукав кофты и затягивает над локтем жгут, а я смотрю на ее исколотые вены. Все не так плачевно — признаков гниения все еще нет, но стоит только занести инфекцию...  
Сгибая-разгибая руку, Мэдисон подает кровь в вену, и вот ее уже можно разглядеть.  
Я снимаю со шприца крышку и выпуска из него последние пузырьки воздуха, затем подношу иглу к вене, глядя Мэдисон в глаза.  
Она улыбается. Так сдержанно, но так пошло, что я вынужден отвести взгляд.  
Я втягиваю в шприц немного крови, затем выпускаю все разом, стараясь не торопиться.  
Мэдисон отпускает жгут и счастливо смеется, откидываясь на спину. Я поспешно привстаю и тянусь к ее руке, чтобы вынуть из нее шприц. Но она не дает мне этого сделать — сама смахивает его с себя, как смахнула бы надоедливое насекомое, берет меня за плечи и мягко притягивает к себе.  
Чувствую ли я эйфорию от предвкушения удовольствия — да. Но я не готов к такому, дорогая.  
Я отстраняюсь, еще на секунду задерживаю взгляд на ее лице, и вижу, что она, кажется, не так уж и расстроена. Ее губы сложены в блаженную улыбку, глаза чуть приоткрыты, руки раскинуты в стороны.  
Я быстро готовлюсь к принятию дозы, думая о том, что же я, мать его, делаю вообще?!  
Но уже не могу остановиться.  
Я не смеюсь, как она, когда остатки героина покидают шприц. Из моих губ доносится лишь глухой стон наслаждения, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как последовать примеру Мэдисон и откинуться на спину.  
Я нахожу ее ладонь своей ладонью, касаясь приятного на ощупь одеяла. Удовольствие и радость переполняет мое тело, я с трудом привстаю и, глядя в затуманенные глаза Мэдисон не менее затуманенным взглядом, касаюсь ее бледных губ сухим поцелуем.  
Я не знаю, сколько времени проходит, пока мое тело, как и мозг, окончательно не перестают меня слушаться, но я знаю, почему не слышал, как кто-то вошел в спальню, как подошел к кровати и сел напротив нее на стул у туалетного столика.  
Я с трудом пытаюсь различить черты, и четкость изображения наступает резко, но лишь на несколько мгновений.  
Этого не может быть.  
Мне так хорошо, но я начинаю задыхаться. Пытаюсь взглянуть на Мэдисон, но перед глазами все плывет.  
- Хороши голубки, - произносит Мориарти, да, да, это он, его голос, его взгляд... - я хотел отравить ее тем же, чем отравил ее брата, но сучка не решилась покупать товар на улице, - словно в воду. Словно из-под воды. Заткнись, я не понимаю ни слова.  
Мэдисон... Мне стоит тысячу раз сказать прости, чтобы хватило наперед.  
- Но я рад. Вы так мило смотритесь вместе, что я, пожалуй, еще вас помучаю.  
Мориарти уходит, а я чувствую, что находиться в сознании у меня просто больше нет сил.

Майкрофт сидит на стуле, расслабленно откинувшись на его спинку и закинув ногу за ногу. Сигарета в его руках, подожженная буквально десять секунд назад, испускает ровный столбик дыма.  
На этом складе пахнет пылью и порохом.  
- Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить, Шерлок? - Майкрофт мерзко улыбается, и я отвожу взгляд от его лица. Наверное, он в курсе, какие ощущения оставляет после себя его улыбка у других людей, именно поэтому так и лыбится. Истинный ненавистник человечества.  
- Мориарти жив.  
- Неужели? - он осторожно делает затяжку, словно боится, что сигарета укусит его.  
- Я сам видел его. Я не мог ошибиться, - сухо произношу я.  
- В прошлый раз ты сам видел, как он умер.  
Достойный аргумент, но пока что я не знаю, в каком направлении искать, и... Пошел ты к черту.  
- Я видел, как он выстрелил себе в голову, - возражаю я.  
- А я видел, как мама рожает тебя, но все еще сомневаюсь, что ты мой брат. Вопрос в том, целесообразно ли это, Шерлок.  
- Ты не мог видеть, как мама меня рожает.  
- Думаешь, я не нашел обходных путей?  
- Тебе так важно было посмотреть на мое рождение?  
- Нет, но мне запретили.  
- О, в детстве ты больше смахивал на человека, нежели сейчас.  
- Я был упрямым, а ты таким и остался.  
- О, в упертости ты все еще можешь со мной тягаться.  
- Не думаю.  
Я не сдерживаю улыбки.  
- То есть, ты считаешь, что это невозможно?  
- Естественно! А ты считаешь иначе? Очевидно, да, что неудивительно, если брать в расчет твою дичайшую глупость и оптимизм.  
- И каким образом здесь проявляется мой оптимизм?  
- Значит, насчет глупости ты не станешь возражать? Тебя водят за нос, Шерлок. Ты стал совсем неосмотрительным в последнее время. Ану-ка... - Майкрофт степенно встает и делает ко мне несколько шагов. Я поспешно отступаю, когда он протягивает у моему лицу ладонь. - И когда была последняя доза? Двадцать, тридцать часов назад?  
- Это здесь ни при чем, - холодно отвечаю я.  
- Ты так думаешь? - Майкрофт вновь усмехается, и я чувствую, что меня вот-вот вывернет наизнанку.  
Тебе нравится то, что происходит со мной. Я чувствую, что начал терять голову. Связь с человеком, имеющим отношение к...  
- Если он мертв, то есть кто-то... Кто знает многое. Возможно, даже все.  
Я на мгновение теряю равновесие, но быстро возвращаюсь в норму.  
- Та девушка. Мэдисон Милтон. Ты из-за нее опять принял дозу, так? - Майкрофт смотрит, кажется, прямо мне в голову, с легкостью перенимает каждую мою мысль. - Как она вообще заставила тебя сделать это? Положила тебе в ладонь готовый шприц, что ли?  
О, ты не поверишь, но так все и было.  
Я равнодушно смотрю в лицо брату.  
- Как легко стало манипулировать тобой, Шерлок, - Майкрофт вдруг становится серьезным. Мне даже кажется, будто он в самом деле недоволен, - присмотрись к ней, - наставительным тоном произносит он.  
- Ладно, - легко соглашаюсь я, - но это не имеет смысла.  
- Твой разум так затуманен, что ты утерял всякую бдительность.  
- Хватит, - резко обрываю его я, затем поспешно покидаю пыльный склад.  
Он рад, что я согласился. Он хочет отвлечь меня, и сам возьмется за дело. Или нет? Или он считает, что никакого дела вовсе не существует?  
Я обязан докладывать ему, что к чему, потому что за мной все еще следят. Я должен быть занят, чтобы меня не отправили в ссылку.  
Мне даже запретили принимать клиентов. Я не смогу продолжать свою деятельность, пока не решу вопрос с Мориарти.  
Который, черт возьми, должен быть мертв, но я могу поклясться... Могу ли? Вдруг героин настолько в тот момент затмил мой ум, что я перепутал одного человека с другим? Ведь в доме точно кто-то был. Сорок второй размер ноги, городская пыль... И запах. Я уловил его в тот момент, когда открыл глаза... Я пришел в себя, потому что почувствовал чужой запах.  
Я пытаюсь вспомнить.  
Сухая ладонь Мэдисон... Запах ее волос... И запах Мориарти. Не такой, как раньше.  
Впрочем, раньше он пользовался туалетной водой.  
Блестящий взгляд карих глаз невозможно забыть, вполне вероятно, что я мог его с кем-то перепутать, но откуда он знал, с кем именно? Или не знал? Ничего такого он, в сущности, и не сказал.  
Мое беспокойство растет. С каждым днем мне становится все тяжелее на душе, с каждым днем мне все страшнее. Потому что я опаздываю. Я не тяну игру, да, я не тяну эту игру. Бессмысленную, пустую, скучную... Не тяну.  
Мэдисон — чертова сука. Она ведь знает, как важно сейчас быть начеку... Но она воспользовалась именно тем моментом, когда я не смог бы ей отказать. Я виновен в смерти ее брата. Виновен в смерти той девочки, потому что не заметил, как кто-то вошел в мой дом...  
Что, если Майкрофт прав? Я уже не раз ловил себя на мысли, что сомневаюсь в Мэдисон, но все те случаи были такими незначительными... Зачем ей нужно было давать мне дозу?  
О чем я вообще? Никому не хочется колоться в одиночестве. Думаю, она просто слишком сильно хотела, чтобы я составил ей компанию. Очевидно, раньше это делал ее брат.  
Я все сделал правильно, а Майкрофт просто параноик. Думает, ситуация с Ирэн Адлер повторится. Но нет. Этому не бывать, и на то есть две причины: первая — я не влюблен в Мэдисон, вторая — я научен на горьком опыте. Впрочем, о социопатах пишут иначе — они не учатся на своем опыте, повторяя одни те же ошибки на протяжении всей жизни.  
Но вряд ли я принадлежу к тем людям, которые могут быть настолько глупы.

Тяжелый взгляд Джона вдавливает меня в кресло. Он ненавидит Мэдисон. Ему кажется, она стала занимать в моей жизни недопустимо много места.  
Да ладно тебе, Джон, мы с ней виделись-то всего пару раз. Ну, может, четыре или пять.  
Я смотрю на Мэдисон, и воспоминание счастья теплым потоком проносится по моим венам.  
Она кажется мне невероятно красивой сейчас, когда лучи солнца не открывают взгляду небезупречную кожу и изъяны в укладке волос.  
- Кажется, я прервала важную беседу? - спрашивает она еле слышно. Ее голос стал совсем другим — слабым и с хрипотцой. Понимаю тебя, Мэдисон. Тебе следовало бы купить себе какое-нибудь средство для прочистки горла. Да, теперь я вижу, что и она слезает с иглы. Ей тяжело сейчас, как и мне, правда, я облегчил себе задачу, экстрагировав немного кодеина из аптечных таблеток.  
Поделиться, что ли?  
Я бы сделал это, только чтобы еще раз услышать тот смех, который почему-то напомнил мне о детстве.  
Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так радовался, как она в те мгновения.  
- Только если бы Джон что-нибудь сказал за этот вечер, - беззаботно отвечаю я, вставая с кресла, - ты не собираешься в продуктовый? Я ничего не ел сегодня, - обращаясь к Джону, произношу я. Да, он никуда не собирается, а после моих слов и не соберется. Будет сидеть здесь, прислушиваться и злиться, - что-то случилось, Мэдисон? - я впервые назвал ее по имени, в пику Джону, чтобы он решил, будто прав, и Мэдисон стала для меня что-то значить.  
А она называет меня Шерлок. Не думая, не церемонясь. Кажется, ее вообще мало что заботит.  
Быть может, она пришла сюда за дозой? Я вполне допускаю такой поворот. Но у меня есть, что предложить. Я заставлю Мэдисон бросить. Просто обязан сделать это.  
- Я хотела поговорить с тобой о том, что случилось.  
- А что случилось? - невозмутимо интересуюсь я. Джон вскидывается:  
- Я все еще здесь, если вы не заметили.  
- Тебя никто не держит, - фыркаю я, зная, что пожалею о сказанном. Потом мне придется лебезить перед Джоном минимум два часа, чтобы он простил мне мое поведение. В любом случае, пожелаю извиниться я нескоро, так что наплевать.  
- Прекрасно, - он закрывает ноутбук, берет его подмышку, встает с кресла и уходит наверх.  
Мы с Мэдисон молча наблюдаем за этим.  
Она с сожалением смотрит вслед Джону.  
- Я видела, как ты осматривал спальню, - произносит Мэдисон, проходя в гостиную, - я знаю, что кто-то был там.  
Она проходит мимо меня, а я делаю шаг и касаюсь ее плеч, чтобы снять пальто. Ни секунды неловкого замешательства с ее стороны — она сразу же выпрямляет руки, позволяя обслужить себя.  
- Ты видела его лицо? - спрашиваю я, разворачиваясь и ступая к вешалке.  
- Я помню только его голос. Помню, что он сказал, - я слышу, как Мэдисон опускается в кресло.  
- Сигарету? - предлагаю я, подойдя к ее креслу. Смотрю на нее сверху вниз, чувствуя свое доминирование, чувствуя мнимую власть.  
- Не знаю. Давай, - она вынимает сигарету из протянутой мной пачки и достает из узкого кармана своей юбки зажигалку. Дешевую, непостоянную.  
- Зачем она тебе?  
- Как — зачем? - Мэдисон поднимает на меня удивленный взгляд. Огонек пылает у нее в руке. Еще тридцать секунд — и зажигалка взорвется.  
- Ты не куришь.  
- С чего ты взял? - она зажимает сигарету губами и поджигает ее. Я замечаю легкое покраснение возле ее рта.  
- Не заметил пепельницы у тебя дома.  
- Я курю на балконе.  
- Неужели? - я перенял это проклятое выражение у Майкрофта, и мне не терпится добавить что-нибудь еще, чтобы смыть с языка мерзкое слово. - У тебя дома нет балкона.  
- А вот и есть, - возражает Мэдисон, - но ты прав, я там не курю. Слишком ленивая.  
- Убралась перед моим приходом?  
- Откуда я могла знать, что ты посмеешь прийти? - улыбка касается ее губ. Глаза кажутся мутными и усталыми.  
- Брось, ты прекрасно знала, что я первый, кого следует ожидать. Зачем еще ты стала бы звонить мне с утра? - я сажусь в кресло напротив.  
- Затем, чтобы ты мучился, зная, что виновен в смерти Дэниела. Чтобы мучился долго, и искал слова, которые мне скажешь. Уверена, ты их нашел.  
- Ты не дала мне сказать ни слова.  
- Да. Ведь тебе было, что сказать.  
- И ты хотела, чтобы я почувствовал, что зря старался?  
- Да, - она выдыхает дым, а я не могу оторвать от нее взгляда. Все время вспоминаю тепло ее ладони и смех. Сказочный смех.  
- Кто был там, Шерлок? Кто был в моем доме? - Мэдисон расслабленно курит, выдыхая дым прямо перед собой.  
- Я не знаю.  
- Ложь.  
- С чего ты взяла?  
- С того, что ты просто спросил бы у меня, кто был у _меня_ в спальне. Но нет, ты знаешь, что это был кто-то чужой.  
- У которого были ключи от твоей квартиры.  
- Нет. Я не заперла веранду, когда развесила белье.  
Ну да. Веранда.  
- А зачем вообще отпирала ее?  
- Ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь?  
- Да, - я коротко улыбаюсь.  
- Отпирала ее, - тянет Мэдисон сквозь улыбку, - чтобы покормить собаку.  
- У тебя есть собака?  
- Нет, я лгу тебе, потому что на самом деле я — Мориарти, и просто сделал пластическую операцию, - она произносит это так серьезно, что на мгновение мое лицо принимает удивленное выражение.  
- Смешно.  
- Не приставай ко мне с глупыми вопросами. Я никогда не запираю веранду, потому что через забор обычно никто не перелезает — он под напряжением.  
- Весьма опрометчиво.  
- Теперь и я вижу.  
- Как дела? - спрашиваю я.  
- Очень, очень плохо. Из рук вон, знаешь ли, - Мэдисон тушит сигарету в пепельницу.  
- И поэтому ты пришла?  
- Честно? Да.  
- Я завязал.  
- О, - ее ухмылка дает мне понять, насколько смешно звучат мои слова.  
- Но ты могла бы догадаться, что процесс и у меня отнимает немало сил.  
- Я вижу, что ты вообще не напрягаешься, - она поднимается на нетвердые ноги, и я улавливаю легкий запах спиртного.  
- Идем, - я тоже встаю и направляюсь в свою спальню.  
- Куда? - равнодушно спрашивает Мэдисон, не сдвигаясь с места.  
- Подумал, ты тоже не хочешь особо напрягаться, - уже у двери спальни обернувшись, отвечаю я.  
Когда она стоит прямо передо мной, опираясь об стену, а ее почти плоская грудь, обтянутая белой рубашкой, вздымается в такт частому неровному дыханию, я осторожно беру холодную руку и вкалываю вещество в вену.  
Да, это не героин, дорогая. Но тебе станет легче, обещаю.  
Мне и хотелось бы произнести это вслух, но я не хочу много говорить при ней, не хочу, чтобы она знала, о чем я думаю. Она не должна знать, о чем я думаю.  
- Неплохо, - выдыхает она, как только я вытаскиваю иглу. Я чувствую, как ее дыхание успокаивается, а легкий озноб проходит.  
Я все еще слишком близко, но мне не хочется отходить. Я неторопливо надеваю колпачок и прячу шприц в карман.  
Мне кажется, я ощущаю удовольствие, находясь поблизости с Мэдисон. Странное чувство, таящееся внутри меня и сопровождающееся шевелением червей, угнетает. Я ощущаю удивительное притяжение, и знаю — они радуются, а значит, я делаю что-то неправильно.  
- Это кайф, Шерлок, - своим обычным голосом произносит Мэдисон, и я уже уверен в том, что ей лучше. Мои ноги сами делают пару шагов назад, потому что так надо, потому что сейчас самое время отступить, - я даже в состоянии тебе вмазать. Давай, я сделаю это.  
- Это будет лишнее, - возражаю я, поспешно отворачиваюсь и морщусь, думая о том, что мне очень хотелось бы, чтобы Мэдисон сделала это для меня. Я испытываю странное возбуждение от мысли, что она загонит мне в вену иглу.  
- Давай же, - она мягко берет меня за локоть и разворачивает к себе. Я ни секунды не противлюсь, потому что просто не могу. Мне даже в голову это приходит с опозданием.  
Я смотрю ей в лицо, которое даже покрылось легким румянцем, и болезненная бледность потихоньку начала отходить.  
Блестящие лживые глаза смотрят мне прямо в душу. Этого я и боюсь. Только не надо начинать, умоляю, я ведь так легко поддаюсь соблазну.  
И она знает об этом.  
- Нет, - холодно отвечаю я, не смея все же сбросить ее руку.  
- Тогда хотя бы поцелуй меня, - нагло произносит она, отпуская мой локоть, - как тогда. Я помню, Шерлок.  
Мое имя в ее устах звучит, как прекрасная музыка, и я уже почти готов сделать все, о чем меня попросят. Надо еще чуть-чуть напрячься, дорогая, сделай это для меня, и я поддамся, клянусь.  
- Почему я не нравлюсь тебе? Я видела фото той девушки, с которой ты был раньше. Она в сто раз хуже меня, - Мэдисон смотрит на меня, словно ребенок, умоляющий о конфете.  
- Ну, насчет ста ты погорячилась, - с усмешкой возражаю я, и тут же останавливаю пощечину, которая была бы не более болезненной, чем легкое прикосновение. Но уже поздно — я не отпускаю запястье Мэдисон, а тяну ее за него назад, к стене.  
Слишком близко, слишком поздно останавливаться.  
Она пытается остановить меня свободной рукой, но и ее я перехватываю.  
Мне тяжело дышать, дорогая. Давай же, сделай хоть что-нибудь, начни сопротивляться, плюнь в лицо, но не позволяй мне давать волю эмоциям.  
- Ты хочешь знать, как сильно нравишься мне? - негромко произношу я, глядя в глаза Мэдисон, которые широко-широко раскрыты и внимают каждой моей эмоции, каждому моему слову. Она доверяет мне. Думает, что это такая игра.  
Я отпускаю ее запястья, уже совладав с собой и собираясь отойти, но она останавливает меня, обнимает за шею и прижимается ко мне, от подбородка скользя губами к моим губам.  
Не знаю, в какой момент мои руки оказываются на ее талии, в какой момент я разрешаю ее языку проникнуть в свой рот... Но это в одно мгновение становится абсолютно неважно. Мне хочется ощущать ее кожу под своими ладонями, хочется продолжать этот вялый поцелуй, хочется...  
Но она не позволяет мне ничего этого, отстраняясь от меня в тот момент, когда я уже готов на все, и даже начинаю расстегивать ее рубашку.  
- Я должна идти, - лжет она, демонстративно застегивая расстегнутые мной пуговицы.  
Сохраняя спокойствие, я разворачиваюсь и ложусь на свою кровать, делая вид, что утерял всякий интерес к происходящему.  
Я слышу, как она выходит, как снимает с вешалки свое пальто, как стучит каблуками по ступенькам.  
Вокруг моей шеи словно затягивается тугой ремень. Мне невыносимо хочется, чтобы она сейчас же вернулась, чтобы простила мне мою вольность и разрешила хотя бы просто находиться рядом с собой.  
Но двери за ней захлопываются, и я чувствую себя опустошенным. Даже черви внутри меня не подымают голов, не дышат. Они лежат, не шевелясь.


End file.
